Mike/Walking Dead
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = Minor character | type = | race = Zombie | gender = Male | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia | known relatives = Michonne Girlfriend; mother of child. Andre Anthony Son, deceased. | status = Deceased | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #19 First comic book appearance. "Beside the Dying Fire" First television appearance. | final appearance = | actor = Moses J. Moseley | voice actor = }} Mike is a fictional zombie and a minor character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics, and The Walking Dead television series on AMC. In the comics, Mike made a single appearance in issue #19. On the TV series, he made numerous appearances where he was played by actor Moses J. Moseley. Biography Mike was a young black man, who was living in Atlanta, Georgia during the days of the initial zombie outbreak. He was the boyfriend of an office worker named Michonne, with whom he had a son named Andre Anthony. His best friend was a man named Terry. Michonne had been returning home to the apartment she shared with Mike on the day the outbreak struck. She found Mike and Terry fending off zombies with baseball bats as they tried getting through the front door. As Michonne fought her way inside, Mike was bitten by a zombie. At the time, nobody yet realized that a zombie bite was a death sentence. Mike succumbed to the injury and reanimated as one of the undead. The same fate befell Terry. Michonne took shelter in a neighbor's house where she found a katana. Michonne noted the zombies would not attack one another, and even the smell of one of their own in the immediate vicinity would be enough to avert their attention elsewhere. When she realized that the infection was spread through biting, she cut of Mike and Terry's arms, as well as the lower half of their jaws. She chained them together and dragged them around as macabre undead escorts. So long as Mike and Terry were by her side, other zombies would let them be. While traveling through rural Georgia with them, Michonne came upon another survivor named Andrea. Michonne, the walkers and Andrea hid out during the Winter, but as Spring came, they found their way to a community called Woodbury. Eventually, Michonne saw no further use for her walker escorts and beheaded both of them. Notes * * On The Walking Dead television series, Mike had a son named Andre Anthony. In the comic series, there is no mention of Mike ever having had a child. * Final fate: Beheaded by Michonne. Dead head placed in a fish tank alongside Terry's head. Body Count # Terry - Infected with a bite. # Andre Anthony - TV series only. Death caused through negligence. Appearances TV series # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire - As a walker. # Walking Dead: Seed - As a walker. # Walking Dead: Sick - As a walker. # Walking Dead: Walk With Me - As a walker. Beheaded. # Walking Dead: Prey - As a head in a tank. # Walking Dead: Try - As a human in flashback. # Walking Dead: After - As a human; dream sequence only. Comic series # Walking Dead 19 - 1st & only actual appearance. # Walking Dead 72 - In flashback only. # Walking Dead: Michonne Special 1 - As a human; flashback prior to the regular series. See also References Category:Mike